


Stay

by MafeJ



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafeJ/pseuds/MafeJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Te quedarás esta noche?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Vaya, este no es el primer trabajo que escribo, pero si mi primera contribución a la comunidad. Y todo gracias a las chicas de EF, que han estado animándonos a publicar nuestros escritos.
> 
> Esta historia es pura, simple y hermosa ficción. El objeto de esto sólo es brindar un momento de entretenimiento a aquellas personas a las que les agrada leer este tipo de trabajos. Espero que alguien lo disfrute tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.
> 
> Respecto al otro personaje principal, desde cuyo punto de vista comienza la historia... bien, se me hizo lo correcto colocar su nombre completo, aunque todo mundo lo conozca por su seudónimo "Zedd".

No había esperado un recibimiento tan cálido, ni una fiesta tan tranquila y entretenida como esta.

Cuando fue invitado por el mismo Jared hacía unos días en un evento en esta ciudad, pensó que sería una de las salvajes y disparatadas fiestas de estrellas de rock. Pues había estado totalmente equivocado. A pesar de que sólo llevaba jeans y una camiseta con sudadera, se sentía perfectamente cómodo, ya que la mayoría de los asistentes vestían casi lo mismo. Aunque claro, las prendas de los integrantes de la banda eran negras en su mayoría. Y bueno, quizás lo único que lo atemorizó fue el hermano de Jared. Si bien su estatura no era tan intimidante, sus brazos tatuados y el atuendo de mezclilla y cuero eran más que suficientes para saber que era mejor no meterse en problemas con él. Pero nunca iba a imaginar que en realidad era más reservado, y que daba unos abrazos descomunales.

 

-Hombre, casi lo partes en dos.

Se burlaba el guitarrista, que por cierto tenía a un pequeño perro en sus piernas.

-Lo siento, considéralo un abrazo de bienvenida.

 

El mayor de los Leto contestó sonriendo y le pasó una de sus enormes manos por el cabello, despeinándolo. Después ambos hombres se echaron a reír. ¿Se veía en serio tan gracioso?

 

-Tranquilo, no se ríen de ti- Un chico de cabello rizado y alborotado le palmeó la espalda, brindándole una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Entonces creo que me perdí el chiste.

-Aquí nadie sabe de qué se ríen. Sólo sigue la corriente.

 

Está bien, quizá los chicos de la banda si eran un tanto peculiares.

Después de treinta minutos allí, no había ni una seña de Jared. Trataba de disimular mientras observaba por todos lados. Cuadros, esculturas, cráneos, unos dibujitos de fantasmas rojos y blancos –que en su opinión se veían hasta divertidos- y numerosas frases y garabatos constituían la decoración de la casa. La mesa estaba abarrotada de libros y tazas de café, y puñados de gente estaban esparcidos por aquí y por allá. Como no conocía a la mayoría, permaneció sentado escuchando la discusión del chico de cabellera rizada, que parecía llamarse Jamie, y de Tomo, el guitarrista, sobre un partido pasado de básquetbol. Trataba de aprenderse los nombres, repitiéndolos en su cabeza. Se inclinó hacia la mesilla y tomó un puñado de cerezas de un bowl que descansaba sobre un volumen grueso y azul de pasta dura.

 

-¿Hey, alguien sabe dónde está Jay?- intervino una chica rubia y delgada.- Necesito mostrarle el mensaje de los chicos de marketing.

-De seguro está arriba quitándose los rulos del cabello- contestó Shannon, que se sentó justo junto a él y pasó un brazo por detrás de su respaldo.

 

Tomo volvió a reír y esta vez todos se le unieron, incluido Zedd. La chica giró los ojos y se fue con una sonrisita. Vio cómo Shannon lo miraba y después lo escuchó dirigiéndose a él, un poco demasiado cerca para su gusto.

 

-Dime, ¿has escuchado lo nuevo de deadmau5?

-Huh, sí de hecho. Si no me equivoco viene este mes. ¿Planeas verlo?

-Estuve discutiéndolo con Jar y creo que iremos juntos.

 

Habían encontrado un tema en común. Ahora, integrado en una conversación, se permitió relajarse verdaderamente y disfrutar de la compañía.

 

***

 

-Jared, ya están casi todos los invitados.

-¿Hu?

Emma lo encontró sentado sobre una mesita de su habitación, entrando después de haber tocado y no obtener respuesta. Tenía una guitarra en manos y un par de hojas a los pies, con alguna letra garabateada en la esquina.

-Que ya llegaron casi todos. Por si lo olvidabas, hoy se suponía que darías una fiesta.

-Oh, cierto. Lo siento, sólo… no podía irme sin escribir esto. Es algo que surgió de repente y no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

Su asistente y ahora compañera de negocios sólo negó suavemente con la cabeza, y se retiró de la habitación. A veces se preguntaba que hubiera hecho de no tener a alguien como Emma a su servicio, una persona que no se molestaba aún cuando él mismo adoptaba ciertas conductas que lo ameritaban.

 

***

 

Supo que Jared había llegado cuando la atención de casi toda la sala se desvió hacia cierta dirección. Casi toda excepto por los chicos que estaban con él, quienes hablaban de dios sabe qué historia, que incluía una vaca y un par de esquís. Luego, se encontró con la mirada azul del actor, que lo observaba desde el otro extremo de la estancia, sonriendo. Le devolvió el gesto y éste comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde estaban.

-Hey chicos- les dijo cuando llegó. Al momento en que Jared saludó a Shannon pudo escuchar un ‘ya basta’ sofocado por el abrazo del baterista, y sonrió levemente, ya familiarizado con ello.

Después Jared lo abrazó rápidamente, susurrando un ‘me alegra que estés aquí’ contra su oído. Una vez sentados, la conversación se volcó hacia otros temas como caminatas por las colinas de los Ángeles, nuevas exposiciones en galerías de arte, instrumentos musicales y cafeterías que planeaban visitar. Muy de vez en cuando, intervenía con un comentario, y era respondido de manera entusiasta. Sin duda, eran un grupo de personas muy amigable, y aunque no hubiese venido nunca, sintió como si fueran en realidad viejos conocidos.

 

-Hey, ¿no quieres algo de beber?- Shannon preguntó de repente, después tomar un sorbo de su taza de café.

-Eh, sí. Estaría bien.

-Espera aquí.

-No… yo puedo ir a buscarlo, sólo dime hacia donde- detuvo al baterista cuando este había comenzado a levantarse. La razón era que no quería ser molesto; y por otro lado, aunque nunca había sido entrometido… tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer la casa del actor.

-Sólo tienes que cruzar por allí y llegas a la cocina.

-Ok.

Se levantó y estiró un poco antes de avanzar, sorteando las pocas personas en el camino. Una chica de cabello largo y negro y labios gruesos le sonrió, y como si adivinara lo que buscaba, comenzó a hablarle.

-¿Gustas algo de beber? Hay té y agua mineral en el refrigerador. Aunque yo no tocaría el café si fuera tú, no si no quieres meterte con Shannon.

-Eh, sí gracias- no pudo evitar responder la broma con una sonrisa.

-Aquí tienes- le extendió un vaso- por cierto, mi nombre es Dai.

-Gracias, que amable.

Ella y otro chico se retiraron de la cocina, dejándolo relativamente solo. Dio un vistazo general de la habitación, notando que era bastante sencilla. Lo que más sobresalía era el montón de premios colocados junto a la ventana. Se acercó y comenzó a leer los nombres. La gran mayoría eran de la banda, otros del mismo Jared. Y claro, estaba el impresionante Oscar con su placa dorada y una peculiar abolladura. Lo tomó, admirando la brillante estatuilla.

La puerta se abrió y una melena larga y de puntas rubias apareció detrás de ella. Cuando Jared vio lo que hacía, comenzó a reírse ligeramente.

-Que bien que esas cosas son muy resistentes. Le di un buen golpe la última vez.

El también comenzó a reír, comprobando que los rumores eran bastante ciertos. Los premios permanecían en la cocina.

-¿Crees que debería hacer un sitio especial para colocarlos?

¿Realmente le preguntaba a él? No sabía exactamente que sugerir… más bien, no creía que fuera necesario hacer algún cambio.

-Me parece bien la forma en cómo están ahora. Me gusta.

Regresó el premio a su lugar, junto a una enorme lengua y un mundo plateado.

-Bien. Eres el primero al que oigo decir eso.

El hombre mayor caminó hacia la nevera y sacó una botella verde de cristal, después la colocó en la encimera y sacó otro vaso. Le preguntó si estaba bien agua mineral antes de servir a ambos.

-Así que, ¿te vas mañana?

-Hu, no. Pasado mañana. Aún planeo ir a visitar un estudio y recorrer un poco más de la ciudad.

-Ya veo. ¿Te quedarás cerca?

-Quería reservar una habitación en este hotel… - no recordaba el nombre con exactitud- como a diez minutos de aquí.

-Podrías…

Jared sólo susurró esto último, que fluyó suavemente de sus labios y flotó en el aire hasta desvanecerse como las burbujas en el vaso. Él lo miró, dándole a entender que prosiguiera.

-Tengo una habitación libre. Puedes quedarte si gustas.

Lo dijo a la ligera, echándolo a consideración. Lo que Jared no esperaba, ni siquiera el mismo Zedd, era que le tomarían la palabra.

-Me parece bien.- El actor regresó la vista con un gesto levemente sorprendido, y Zedd rápidamente corrigió lo que había dicho- si es que no causo demasiados inconvenientes.

-Para nada…

Unas chicas entraron hablando en voz baja, mientras sostenían un par de vasos vacíos. Sólo para dar por terminado el tema antes de salir, Jared preguntó una vez más.

-Entonces, ¿te quedarás esta noche?

El menor volteó rápidamente hacia las invitadas. Ninguna parecía estar prestándoles atención.

-Sí.

Jared sólo sonrió de regreso, mostrando apenas una parte de sus dientes blancos. Camino a la sala, el menor comenzó a pensar con detenimiento en lo que había aceptado. Pudo haber fácilmente decantado la oferta e ido a un hotel, aunque parecía que a su subconsciente se le hacía irresistible la expectativa de una noche en casa del vocalista. ¿Cuál era exactamente su punto?

Jared se sentó esta vez a su lado, y en ocasiones podía sentir su largo cabello rozando la tela de su manga, o se sorprendía a él mismo observando la línea del perfil de Jared, sus pestañas largas y labios delgados, o sus manos de dedos largos y uñas perfectas. Se llevó un susto de muerte cuando alzó la vista y se encontró a Shannon observándolo, con esa arrebatadora mirada felina que poseía. No pudo aguantar el peso de su vista y la desvió hacia abajo. Demonios, a veces odiaba ser tan obvio. El resto de la noche no supo qué hacer consigo mismo, nervioso de que cualquier movimiento pudiera llevarlo terriblemente más cerca del hombre a su lado. La sola idea de qué harían cuando estuvieran solos le hizo sentir un malestar creciente. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba que pasara cuando estuvieran solos? Si tan solo hubiese tomado vino en vez de agua mineral podría haberle echado la culpa al alcohol de sus ideas locas.

Por un rato se olvidó de ello cuando, en algún momento de la tarde, alguien tomó una guitarra acústica y a esta persona le siguió Tomo, junto a Shannon que sólo esperaba una excusa para comenzar a tocar. Y cuando Jared pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo acercó a sí, no supo en qué momento él mismo aceptó tocar el piano. Esa fue la cumbre de la reunión; después de la sesión poco a poco las personas comenzaron a irse.

-Bueno, creo que Vicki y yo nos vamos- Tomo anunció y pronto el matrimonio y su perro desaparecieron tras la puerta. Ahora sólo quedaba él y los hermanos Leto. Jamie se había retirado hacía un momento junto a Emma, la rubia de antes, y Chloe, una de las chicas que recordaba de la cocina.

Shannon se levantó y estiró, haciendo sonar su espalda junto a las hebillas de su chaqueta.

-Ya estoy demasiado viejo para esto- se burló, con un rostro claramente cansado -Nos vemos Zedd, te veo el próximo mes.

Habían acodado ir a cierto festival en algún punto de la tarde. Justo como al inicio, le despeinó las mechas cobrizas y se dirigió a la entrada. De lo que Zedd no se percató fue del leve gesto que Shannon le hizo a Jared, tras el cual éste también se levantó y lo acompañó hacia la salida.

Shannon no era un tonto. Había visto las miradas que Jared le dirigía descaradamente al chico, y cómo el menor se quedaba embelesado con su hermano cuándo creía que nadie lo estaba viendo. Parecía que Jared siempre tenía ese efecto sobre la gente, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado a lo largo de toda su vida. No le importaba realmente con quien salía Jar, después de todo ambos eran dos hombres adultos que podían tomar sus propias decisiones sin pedir la aprobación de nadie, pero no estaba seguro que Jared fuese bueno para el menor, sin despreciar a su hermano. Sabía que sus relaciones no duraban demasiado, y se preguntaba si Zedd estaba dispuesto a ello. Si no se viera como un buen chico, entonces no estaría preocupado como ahora, se dijo. No podía hacer gran cosa, pero si estaba en sus manos, entonces lo ayudaría.

Jared lo siguió camino a la salida, y por la actitud de su hermano, supo que tenía algo que decirle, cosa que raramente hacía. Ahora sí que estaba interesado. Abrió la puerta y la luz que provenía de la casa rasgó la creciente oscuridad de la noche.

-Jared…- Lo observó con un gesto de advertencia ya conocido, típico de un hermano mayor preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?- El menor contestó tranquilamente, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, a pesar de que sabía exactamente a qué se refería. No por nada habían pasado la gran mayoría de su vida juntos.

-Sólo…- soltó un suspiro y pasó la lengua por sus labios, imprimiendo esa mirada avellana sobre él- sé gentil con él. Es… demasiado inexperto comparado con nosotros.

Un breve momento de silencio transcurrió entre los dos y se deslizó hacia la noche calurosa en el exterior. Sólo se oía la respiración fuerte del baterista y el sonido de los grillos en el patio, hasta que Jared respondió en un murmullo apenas inteligible.

-Ok. Lo haré.

No había caso en negarlo, después de todo, no podía mentirle a Shannon. Se despidieron con un abrazo rápido y lo vio montar su moto y desaparecer en la esquina de la calle antes de voltear hacia el cielo, donde un puñado de estrellas salpicaba un azul decadente.

 

Mordió uno de sus finos labios y cerró la puerta, asegurándola y deteniéndose antes de entrar a la sala. ¿En serio era esto lo que quería? Debía de pensarlo muy bien, porque el chico era una persona valiosa para él, una compañía irrecuperable. No quería arruinar lo que pintaba para ser una amistad duradera. Aunque, si daban el siguiente paso o no, no dependía totalmente de sí mismo.

Atravesó el umbral de la estancia y se encontró al muchacho curioseando con uno de los libros que tenía en la mesa.

-Así que… ¿te gusta Hesse?

El par de ojos celestes salieron disparados de la cubierta del libro a su rostro, y después una sonrisa tímida apareció sobre los labios del dj cuando lo volvió a colocar sobre la mesa.

-No realmente. He oído hablar de él, sin embargo.

Y de forma natural, la tensión que tenía Jared fue desvaneciéndose conforme discutían. Sobre libros, autores, cosas que les habían cambiado. Sobre su perspectiva de los sueños y el trabajo duro. Sobre todo y nada a la vez.

Zedd estaba igual o incluso más interesado. ¿Era esto lo que llamaban el encanto Leto? Esa forma sutil y precisa de envolverte hasta que no recordabas cómo es que no los habías conocido antes. A pesar de que Jared se veía sólo unos años mayor que él, su personalidad era totalmente diferente, hasta podría decir que admirable. Sus bromas y gestos constantes a veces hacían olvidar a la gente que ese hombre era poseedor de una tenacidad envidiable, y un instinto ávido de aprender. Eso confundía al menor y lo fascinaba al mismo tiempo. Pensaba que si pasaba más tiempo con él sería capaz de desarrollar una nueva perspectiva de las cosas. Se preguntó si lo invitaría otras veces a su casa, justo como ahora, y lamentó no tener una excusa para quedarse todo el día siguiente.

Inconscientemente miró el reloj y soltó un jadeo al ver la hora, eran casi las dos de la mañana. ¿Desde cuándo el tiempo volaba tan rápido?

-Vaya, ya es tarde.

-Oh, cierto.- Jared levantó la vista hacia donde se hallaba el reloj- Supongo que me adentré mucho en el tema.

-No importa… es interesante escucharte. No todos los días te encuentras a alguien que disfruta tanto lo que hace.

-Creo que ya te habrán dicho, pero uno de los rasgos que a veces me ha causado problemas es ser demasiado apasionado con lo que hago. A pesar de ser algo calculador, cuando algo me interesa realmente corro detrás de ello, me tiro de cabeza sin más. Y no digo que sea malo, pero eso me ha conducido a ciertas decisiones que podrían haber tenido mejores resultados si hubiese pensado un poco más.

Era así en todos los aspectos de su vida, siempre comprometiéndose hasta el límite. Como por ejemplo, cuando puso en riesgo su salud por ese papel en Chapter 27; cuando se rompió la nariz en uno de sus conciertos; cuando comenzó a salir con Colin sin que le importara lo que los demás dijesen… aunque no se arrepentía de ninguno. Después de todo, eso lo hacía quien era hoy.

-Entonces, está bien tener dudas.

-Podríamos verlo así. Es más bien normal, y a veces son para bien. Pero, tampoco deberías demorar demasiado. Así es como se dejan pasar las oportunidades.

-Y las experiencias nuevas…

-Así es.

Esto último lo respondió en una voz baja, deteniéndose para apreciar los rasgos del muchacho. De una forma u otra, se habían acercado durante toda la conversación, hasta que podía sentir la pierna del otro contra la suya. Su rostro era pequeño, de labios delgados y una mirada de un celeste límpido y sereno. No se contuvo y subió la mano hasta que esta acarició una de las mejillas del menor, sus dígitos paseándose sobre la barba ligera y áspera que le recorría la mandíbula. Y se derritió cuando lo sintió temblar bajo su tacto. El aire comenzó a tornarse pesado, y como los dos polos opuestos de un imán, se acercaron hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron, y la barba de Jared rozaba la barbilla del chico.

Los labios de Zedd no eran suaves, sino levemente partidos, pero se sentían increíblemente cálidos contra los suyos. Paseó sus dedos por su nuca y los enredó en las mechas cortas, acariciando suavemente.

Sabía a cerezas.

Con su lengua recorrió el labio inferior y lo atrapó entre los suyos para halar de él. Ahora que lo había humedecido era terso y delicado, lo apretó con sus dientes.

Se separaron, después de un beso que a Zedd no le pareció lo suficientemente largo. Cuando abrió los ojos, la nariz de Jared rozaba la suya y sus labios eran de un rosa brillante. Pero sus orbes de cielo se habían oscurecido, como si el deseo las hubiese nublado.

El mayor le hizo volver a perder el aliento, recorrió su boca y envolvió su lengua. Colocó una mano en su pecho y suavemente lo recostó hasta que estuvo sobre él, con su camiseta de cuadros colgando y sus cabellos largos cosquilleándole en la frente. Zedd estiró la mano y tomó uno de los rizos dorados, colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Después acunó su mandíbula con su mano y lo atrajo hacía sí. El calor le inundó la cabeza, el cuello y cada sitio que Jared recorría con sus manos. Soltó un sonido muy leve cuando los dedos del mayor alzaron su camiseta y comenzaron a recorrer su piel, al mismo tiempo que una nariz exploraba su cuello, siendo sustituida después por los labios.

Sonrió por el cosquilleo que le producía la barba de Jared contra su clavícula, después suspiró cuando éste comenzó a morder y succionar la piel. El vocalista terminó de retirar su camiseta y la arrojó al piso, después se quitó la suya. Un Zedd semidesnudo y totalmente rojo le observaba recostado sobre su sofá. Se lanzó de nuevo por su cuello y después por el pecho, deteniéndose a probar los pezones. Cuando Jared volteó hacia arriba encontró la mirada acuosa del menor que se asomaba entre sus pestañas, y succionó lentamente. El gesto que recibió a cambio le hizo suspirar contra la piel.

Zedd colocó ambas manos sobre la espalda de Jared, acariciando ocasionalmente su cabello. Jared había envuelto sus dedos largos alrededor del miembro del muchacho, quien no se había percatado de cuándo le había abierto el pantalón. Comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, haciendo que el otro hombre se retorciera y aferrara las uñas en su brazo.

-Ngh…

Leto no quería hacer suyo al chico en su sofá, por mucho que odiara romper el momento.

-Espera- dijo en un soplido contra su oído. Se separó y puso de pie, con el cabello alborotado como su respiración. Estiró una mano para ayudar al otro a levantarse.

El momento justo en el que Zedd pudo haber detenido todo aquello se extinguió tan pronto como apretó fuertemente su mano de regreso y se levantó, quitándose los pantalones de los tobillos y avanzando sólo en ropa interior detrás de un Jared sin camiseta. Subieron por las escaleras a su habitación, de la que Zedd sólo pudo notar la cama blanca y bien hecha y las pilas de libros alrededor antes de que Jared lo aprisionara contra la pared, enterrando la lengua en su garganta. El dj se permitió recorrer el vientre plano y firme de Jared, pasando los pulgares por el hueso de su cadera y regresando camino a su pecho, subiendo por su cuello y deteniéndose en los hombros amplios.

Rompió el beso en un jadeo cuando Jared empujó su cadera contra la suya, haciendo que sus entrepiernas se tocaran. Lo deseaba tanto como su cuerpo lo estaba demostrando en ese mismo momento. Con dedos torpes desabotonó el pantalón de Jared y lo dejó caer al piso. Avanzaron hacia la cama y antes de recostarse se deshicieron del resto de las prendas. Jared lo recostó de nuevo y tomando su cadera dejó que sus miembros se tocaran, ambos gimieron antes de embestir contra el otro, en un ritmo lento de piel contra piel.

-Maldita sea. Siempre me detengo en el mejor momento.

El mayor paró el vaivén y se bajó de la cama, dejando entre las sábanas a un confundido y agitado Zedd, totalmente duro y resollando.

Pudo ver cómo revolvía en uno de sus cajones hasta que sacó una cajita y una botella. La cara de Zedd se encendió como las cerezas que había devorado esta tarde. Se sintió de repente muy nervioso, porque aún no le había dicho nada. No sabía cómo empezar.

-Yo… nunca he…

-Lo sé.

La sonrisa que le devolvió el mayor denotaba comprensión y cariño.

-Es por eso que necesitaremos esto.

Dijo agitando la cajita y mostrando el tubo largo. Se montó a la cama de un salto.

-Bien, necesito que te recuestes de nuevo y trates de relajarte. No es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras.

¿Jared ya había recibido alguna vez? A decir verdad no le sorprendía tanto, pero en ese momento comprendió cuán inocente era junto al actor. Mordió su labio y dejó que se colocara entre sus piernas. Jared aplicó lubricante en sus dedos y los frotó antes de empezar a prepararlo. Los primeros minutos fueron muy extraños, pero para cuando Jared introdujo un tercer dígito Zedd ya estaba farfullando y revolviéndose debajo de él, arqueándose cada vez que llegaba a rozar su próstata.

-Jared…

La mirada oscura y alarmada que le dirigía el menor le hizo tomar un paquetito de la caja y colocarse el preservativo. Entró con delicadeza, sintiendo como el joven abrazaba su miembro con el calor agobiante de su interior. Se detuvo antes de llenarlo por completo, levantando el rostro del cuello de Zedd y mirándolo, buscando su aprobación para seguir.

-¿Estás bien?

El dj soltó una larga exhalación antes de abrir los ojos.

-Eso creo. Dame un minuto más.

Lo que Jared no logró comprender es cómo resistió esos instantes sin empezar a sumirse en su cuerpo. Cuando sintió las piernas del menor relajarse, comenzó a mover la cadera con lentitud. Quería decir algo para reconfortar al muchacho que le apretaba los brazos con fuerza, pero no hallaba palabras. Su mente estaba embotada por completo.

La sensación de Jared moviéndose en él era algo salvajemente nuevo. Dolía, eso no podía negarlo, pero el pecho de Jared contra el suyo, la piel suave de su espalda y el aliento en su cuello lo opacaban con celeridad, y hacían el dolor difuso como las siluetas de los árboles contra las cortinas. El mayor regó besos por su cuello y pecho, sus mejillas y labios. Y volvió a recorrer su boca con esa lengua suya, ahogando sus gemidos.

Al final Jared encontró lo que había estado buscando. El jadeo que soltó Zedd se lo había asegurado. Aceleró el ritmo, golpeando el punto repetidas veces. Zedd se sentía arder donde sus cuerpos se tocaban, pero la velocidad y precisión de las embestidas lo compensaban. Estaba sudando y respiraba con dificultad.

-Tócate.

-¿Ah?

Jared se irguió, tomándolo de los muslos y logrando un ángulo exquisito. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Tócate. Quiero que te vengas conmigo.

Esto lo dijo con una voz ronca y baja, y si Zedd no estuviese viendo sus piernas en los brazos de Jared, y a éste desapareciendo en su interior, creería que sus extremidades se habían derretido. Acercó una mano al sitio entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarse. Jared luchó contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos cuando Zedd se apretó a su alrededor. El chico totalmente colorado y masturbándose era una vista que no se podía perder.

El orgasmo golpeó con fuerza al más joven, empapando su mano y abdomen. Fue claramente consciente de cómo su interior se contraía repetidas veces, aún cuando el placer le recorría el cuerpo. No oyó su propio gemido, ni siquiera el que soltó cuando Jared se inclinó sobre él y continuó embistiéndolo, gruñendo en su oído lo estrecho y húmedo que era. Dios, si no estuviera totalmente sofocado podría haber sentido sus mejillas arder por milésima vez esa noche.

El mayor se le unió poco tiempo después, jadeando en su cuello. Lo sintió temblar sobre él y también dentro de él. Jared pasó una vez más la mano por ese corto cabello rubio que ahora se le pegaba a la frente, y con cuidado salió de su interior. Después de desechar el preservativo, se recostó a su lado.

_“Sólo… se gentil con él.”_

Las palabras de su hermano surgieron desde un rincón de su mente. Oh, cuán oportuno podía ser Shannon. Pasó un brazo por detrás de la cabeza de Zedd y lo atrajo hacia sí, besando su frente y sus labios antes de que éste se recostara sobre su pecho.

El corazón de Jared retumbaba contra su oído, y el subir y bajar de su pecho lo incitaba a dormir. Paseó sus dedos por el cuello largo del actor y después por la clavícula, deteniéndose en su tatuaje. La bruma del sueño le estaba empezando a afectar, y pensó en voz alta.

-¿Qué significa?

Ahora más calmado y con el calor de Zedd a su costado, Jared comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Pero respondió a su pregunta apenas entendible, rozando su mejilla con la palma de su mano.

-Significa algo como “Lanzarse a lo desconocido”.

Después de ello, la respiración de Jared se alentó hasta tomar un ritmo suave y constante. Se había quedado dormido.

Zedd no sabía realmente qué había significado lo que habían hecho para Jared, ni siquiera para él mismo. Pero pensó que quizás esta vez el podía ser como el mayor, y dar un salto de fe. Contempló el perfil apacible de su amante dormido, y después recostó la mejilla contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos.


End file.
